scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Tame
In Scribblenauts, hostile creatures can be used to the player's advantage. To do this, the player must tame it. The following are Rideable but Hostile: *T-Rex *Robosaur *Shambler *Cthulu *Megalodon *Hydra *Basilisk *Tiger *Bear *Lioness *Lion The easiest way to ride something is to try attaching a saddle to the creature. If you can put a Saddle on it, you can ride it. Some of the more unusual mounts include the Griffin, Cthulu, the Kraken, or a Sandworm. One of the simplest ways to make the creature happier is to feed it food untill it falls asleep. To do this, give it meat. If you give them an animal, that when killed, turns into food, that will work as well. Once you have fed the creature about three times, it should go to sleep, and when it wakes up, it will be much happier and allow you to mount it. If it is attacked, it will not become hostile to you again, but will be unrideable. None of this is neccasary in Super Scribblenauts with the introduction of the "tame" adjective. Just in case you need to get your monster to sleep faster, there is always the Tranquilizer Gun. This will allow you to keep your distance, and put it to sleep instantly. The Tranquilizer Gun will even work on creatures like Robosaur, despite it's metallic skin. By the way, if you want to wake a monster quickly, just tap it to interact with it, and it should wake up right away. Making a creature sick will actually tame it. To make it sick, the best option is to summon a radioactive element like Uranium or Ununbium and drop it on top of the creature. It will fall sick for a few seconds and then it will come back up tame and ready to ride! This is one of the best ways of taming a creature because you can do it from anywhere on the screen and you can use it as many times as you want. The quickest and most effective way to make a monster happy however, is with Cupid's Arrow. The best thing to do if you want to tame it over long distances you should summon a Love Arrow or Mind Control Device and then drop it onto the creature. One shot (or drop), and the monster will instantly stop attacking and allow you to mount him. It should be noted that the Tranquilizer Gun, Mind Control Device, and Cupid Bow are one shot weapons, aim well There are a few exclusive objects in Scribblenauts that will calm selected objects. For example if you want to have a giant enemy crab guard you all you have to do is is summon a crab and hold it and it will fight to the death to protect you and the crab. A lion tamer will make a Lion and a Liger peaceful. You can turn anything into a that fights for you using Necronomicon (or book of the dead). Once your monster is tamed, you can simply tap it, choose the ride option, and go for a ride. Certain monsters work better underwater, on land, or in the air depending on it's domain. Also keep in mind that if you are wearing Wings, you can temporarily fly with whatever beast you have. Oddly enough, Cthulu can't fly even though he has Wings. Yet if you have Wings, he will not only fly, but his wings will flap and give you a little extra lift. You can also use your monster to attack any other object just by tapping it. Go out and conquer! Category:How-tos